Impending Kismet
by L.C.Candle
Summary: Bella has finally been kidnapped. By two very unlikely sources...who enjoy playing dress up with her...and messing with her hair...and taunting Edward. Bella's POV.
1. Forced

_Bella's POV_

"_Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left"_

My CD player sang I danced around like an idiot in my room, singing along to the song. Surprisingly, I had found myself to love Linkin Park. I'd already thanked Phil a thousand times for the CD he gave me last Christmas or so, but I felt like I needed to thank him again. I honestly couldn't imagine myself without the CD.

It was a Saturday, a rainy Saturday of course, but I didn't mind. The rain had become one of my best friends ever since I had met Edward, we got along pretty well really.

"Ack!" doing one of my twirls, I tripped over the corner of my bed and fell flat on my face. "Ow…" I groaned, "That's it, no more twirls." I realized that somehow when I tripped I managed to knock over the radio/CD player off my bedside table.

I stood up and checked my CD, broken. "NO!" I yelled blinking several times.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call from the bottom of the stairs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ch-Dad! I just tripped and broke my CD…No broken bones, I'm good." Yeah, I just tripped and broke one of my only sources of entertainment until Edward got back. No big deal.

I frowned and sat on my bed after placing everything back. "Great," I muttered, "Edward won't be back for another hour or so and I have nothing to do. No books to read, the internet is down and also much to slow to use…And I'm talking to myself."

"Can't I leave you alone for a day without you breaking anything?"

I turned around to see Edward slipping through my window. I practically ran over to greet him.

He landed on the floor of my room with a soft thud and expected me for any cuts or bruises. "Well, at least you didn't hurt yourself…"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He ignored that, and looked out the window at the street, "Alice will be here soon…And Rosalie."

My eyes widened, "Why….?" Alice and Rosalie combined, coming over to my house was never good. "You aren't going to let them dress me up like a store mannequin are you?" I asked him slowly, my heart racing, my mind filling up with the horrible memories of being sat down and fooled with.

"Well…Not…Exactly…" Edward rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me worriedly.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD YOUR LETTING THEM DRESS ME UP LIKE A BARBIE DOLL AREN'T YOU?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you'll have fun. They're here already anyway. I promise you'll be fine, alright?" He gave me a quick kiss that very nearly made me faint.

"I knew you would do that…just to calm me…" So Jasper wouldn't have to later. I frowned at him, "No dresses." I said simply.

"No dresses." He repeated, slipping out the window again. "See you in a bit."

I quietly went downstairs, and stood in front of the door. Stupid shopaholic vampire sisters.

The doorbell rang and I flung open the door, "No dresses." I said quickly.

Before me stood Alice and Rosalie, smiling happily.

"Oh Bella, we aren't going to dress you up. Is that what Edward told you?" the pixie-like vampire, Alice said.

"It might have slipped…" I snapped.

Charlie came up behind me, overjoyed that Alice was over, "Hello, Alice, Rosalie. How are you girls today?"

"Oh we're fine Charlie! Just a little bored, so we were wondering if we could borrow Bella for a bit?" Alice asked sweetly, her golden eyes locking with Charlie's, a guaranteed yes.

"Sure, Alice! Great idea." He turned to me, not noticing the horrified expression on my face, "Have fun, Bells!"

"Sure, Dad, sure." I grabbed my coat and walked outside. "Someday I'm going to get revenge on you two." I muttered to Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm sure you will." Rosalie said, not really caring. "Bye Charlie!" she said, waving back to Charlie.

I then noticed the car in the driveway. A black 'Mercedes S55 AMG' as Edward had informed me before. "No Volvo? No BMW?" I asked Alice.

"Nope, we borrowed Carlisle's car because a) Charlie would think you were going off with Edward if we brought the Volvo, b) Rosalie's car doesn't have enough room and c) the vanquish and wrangler were totally out of the question…as well as your truck." She paused and opened the back door, "Get in by Edward. You can sit up now, by the way, Charlie's not looking."

I looked inside and noticed Edward leaning against the window, "Told you I would see you in a bit."

"Oh, I see, you've got Edward in case I decide to be 'difficult' right. That's real nice guys." I frowned and slid inside.

"What? You're disappointed to see me?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm mad because now I have no way out of this, whatever _this_ is." I snapped.

"Don't be difficult." Edward said, using his favorite word in the entire dictionary. Difficult.

"I am not being freaking difficult!" I protested.

"Edward, do your job." Alice commanded at the wheel. I hadn't noticed that we were already at the Cullen's house.

"Jasper's taking too long." Rosalie complained.

"YOU HAVE JASPER AGAINST ME TOO?" I yelled, but before I could continue, Edward planted his lips on mine.

That certainly did its job. He pulled away and I sighed in content.

"That shut her up. Good job Edward." Rosalie commented, turning around in her seat.

"Aha, see? I told you bringing Edward would work fine." Alice said as Jasper slipped in the car beside me.

"Hello, Bella." He said, smiling.

"Hi, Jasper…" I mumbled, feeling very tired suddenly.

"It's about time, you're really slow." Rosalie snapped at him.

"It's your husband's fault." Jasper said.

"They were having another fight." Edward said before Rosalie could ask.

"OoOo! Who won, Jazz?" Alice asked, looking at him from the rearview mirror.

"Me, of course." Jasper said with pride.

"Jasper! I said, calm her, not make her tired." Alice said, frowning at him.

"Sorry, love." He laughed nervously and jabbed my shoulder lightly with his finger.

"ARE WE AT THE MALL?" I yelled, staring out the window, suddenly hyperactive. "NO! NO, NO, AND NO! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SHOPPING!"

"EDWARD!" Rosalie yelled over my screaming.

Edward did his job again, "You'll be fine, Bella."

"You're so mean to me." I whined as Edward pulled me out of the car.

"Only because I love you." He muttered.

I folded my arms and followed Alice and Rosalie inside the mall, Jasper and Edward acting as guards on either side of me, so I wouldn't run away. Oh how I despised them at that moment.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed my wrists as we entered inside and the guys stayed behind. "Fun timmeee!!" Alice sang.

"Have fun, Bella! I love you!" Edward said, waving at me.

"Good luck with her, Alice, Rose!" Jasper said, waving as well.

I was being dragged away to my doom, with Edward and Jasper watching, as well as a bunch of other people who looked at my vampire 'family' with interest.

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" I yelled at Edward, staring in horror at the dress shop they were shoving me in.

"Bye Bella!" He called back, "See you in a bit! Don't keep her too long!"

"We will!!" Alice called back to Edward, "Just for you!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET THEM SHOVE ME IN A DRESS!!"

"You're in public, Bella, don't yell like that." Rosalie said to me, patting my head like I was a dog.

"I'm being kidnapped!!! Help! EDWARD!" I yelled as they finally managed to push me into the dress shop. I was doomed.

"Oh, just wait, after this we're going to have a tea party it'll be so much fun!!!" Alice said happily, shoving a dress in my arms.

I twitched. "Save me." I muttered.

**Ah, torturing Bella, that's always some fun, don'tcha think? And for those of you who are like, "EDWARDMEAN" well, he still remembers the last time he handed Bella over to Alice and Rosalie…Yeah XD Poor Bella.**


	2. Beauty

**There's only more because I didn't want to disappoint my reviewers and alerters and favoriters by stopping there. I'm happy this is going as good as The Toast Attack. This could actually HAPPEN though. XD**

Five hours. I've been in this mall for five hours. Any much longer and Alice and Rosalie would have to somehow explain to Edward why his girlfriend was twitching uncontrollably.

"Oh! Bella! This would look great on you, you look good in black." Alice held up a black skirt to my waist, smiling happily, "Oh! Look at that, Rose! It's not so long either, she can't trip over it!"

"Silk too! She'll look so cute in it!" Rosalie squealed happily.

"I am not a Malibu Barbie Doll, thanks very much." I said, glaring at the skirt.

"Hmm?" Alice lifted her head to look at me, "Did you say something?"

I stared at her in shock, and she lifted her finger up to my chin, closing my mouth with a gentle push. I didn't realize it was open.

"Only just how much I absolutely LOVE IT!" I said I a very high pitched girly-sarcastic voice.

"Oh, good!" Alice squeaked, not catching the sarcasm in my tone.

I would just love to take a nice little boot and through it at her. I hate being dressed up, I hate people spending money on me. I hate makeup, I hate dresses, and I especially hate the mall.

Every girl in the world, practically, loved the mall. They loved the little shops, the food, the crowds, the clothes, the stuff…and so on. Not me. The mall was practically a death trap for me, there was the possibility of getting lost, tripping, getting mugged, tripping, getting thrown into a dressing room with piles of clothes, and tripping. Did I mention tripping in front of a lot of people?

I frowned as I was shoved into another shop, this one an all out beauty salon. "Why are we in here?" Alice and Rose weren't just shopping for me, they were shopping for themselves as well. I didn't understand why were in a place where they made you 'pretty' because Alice and Rosalie were way beyond that.

"For you of course! You need some hair clips to keep that mess out of your eyes. Oh and some eye shadow to bring out your eyes…" Rosalie explained.

I felt insulted, my hair was not a mess, okay maybe it was a bit tangled…and it had some split ends…but it wasn't a mess! I took care of it!

"What can I do for you ladies?" one of the stores employee's walked up to the three of us, mostly only paying attention to Rosalie and Alice, most likely wondering why they were here.

"We're here for her." Alice shoved me in front of the employee. "We'd like some eye shadow to bring out her eyes a bit, and something to do with her hair."

The employee nodded and grabbed my wrist, "Alright! We'll stop over here to the salon area and you can just wait while our highly trained specialist turn her into a work of art."

I was roughly shoved into a spinning chair and greeted by a man dressed in pink and purple.

"Whut can I do for zoo?" He asked in a completely fake French accent.

Rosalie snickered, "Work with the hair, a trim and some style."

"I iz on it." The hairdresser dressed in pink and purple pulled out a straightener and a pair of scissors. "Dahling zoor 'air is mag-nee-fee-cunt."

"…Erm…thanks?" I stared at him in the mirror. If I hadn't already like the colors before, I now officially hated pink and purple.

"Do zoo 'ave a broother?" he asked me. Oh my goodness. He's gay.

"….No…." I said after a pause. Oh jeeze, where was Edward to save me from this?

Suddenly the employee who greeted us appeared with green eye shadow and began to apply it to my eyes and the gay guy did my hair. I shuddered. I had nothing against gays but this guy was just...weird…and tacky. I was absolutely worried about what he was doing to my hair.

"Alright, Bella, you can open your eyes now, it's over." Alice said once it was all at last done (at least, I hoped ALL of it was done.)

I opened one eye and stared at myself in the mirror, I didn't know who I was anymore. My hair actually…SHINED. It was actually all GLITTERY and stuff, like Edward in the sun.

It was very truthfully, creepy.

"See!?! You look beautiful, Bella! Now c'mon we have to go get you ready for Edward and our little party."

"YES!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air, "NO MORE SHOPPING!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you're happy."

"DRESS UP TIMME!" Alice yelled, skipping through the store, me and Rose close behind.

No more shopping. Dress up time. Dress up time was even worse. Another hour locked up with Alice and Rosalie in an enclosed space being attacked with makeup brushes, and having their cold hands tug, pull, and twist at my hair. "NO! LET'S GO BACK SHOPPING, ALICE! I MEAN…Please?"

**Just so everyone knows, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Gay Guy (Whose name is 'Josph' aka 'Josephina') and the employee (whose name is 'Mallory') are mine. Also, I do not have ANYTHING against gay people, this is just for fun, no harm meant to anyone out there who's sensitive about the whole subject. Also, I enjoy random ideas for other stories or this one x3. **


	3. Wonderland

**It took FOREVER to remember the parts of Alice in Wonderland and what the characters looked like. X.x; I originally went through this chapter to the ending but I decided to be nice and add just one more chapter and then end it. Hee x3**

I was right about them locking me up in an enclosed space. I was wrong about them tugging and pulling at my hair. I was right that I was going to hate this. I was wrong about dress up time being the worst part when I found out the reason for all of this.

"Wonderful! Alice in Wonderland, aha-ha-ha." I said sarcastically. They were dressing me up for a reenactment of Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Just to celebrate Alice and Jasper's however-many-year's anniversary. It would be absolutely adorable if I wasn't apart of it. Oh, did I mention there was a disturbing love affair between the Mad Hatter and Alice?

"Yes! It'll be cute. I'll be Alice, except I'll be...erm…what is it that you people call people that dress in all black and are depressing?" she thought for a minute, "Gothic! Yeah! I'll be a gothic like Alice." Alice said, powdering my nose, literally.

"Emmett's one of the card guards, and I'll be the Queen of Hearts." Rosalie said, euphoric about the whole idea.

"What about Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme?" I asked, knowing already that Jasper was the Mad Hatter.

"Jasper's the Mad Hatter, Carlisle is the bunny with the clock, Esme is Alice's sister in the beginning of the story, and Edward is the worm that smokes." Alice said, checking my makeup.

"And me?" I asked I didn't really want to know though…

"You're the Cheshire Cat! You is also having a love affair with the worm…There are a lot of love affairs in this story Disney never told…" she frowned and pulled me up so I was standing, dusting off excess pink and yellow powdery stuff.

"Uh-huh…So….The make-up and hair thing today fits in with this…where?" I asked, the Cheshire cat never wore green eye shadow…

"Oh! Afterwards we're all going to go watch as Edward bites you!" Rosalie said.

"REALLY ARE YOU—" If any of it was true—the part about Edward and the biting—I'd totally forgive them both for kidnapping me.

"No, she isn't serious. Afterwards we're staying here and Edward is going to take you to a nice restaurant." Alice said, opening the bathroom door a crack, "GO AWAY EDWARD WE AREN'T DONE WITH THE KITTEN YET! AND NO SURFING MY THOUGHTS. I'LL JUST THINK VISUALLY ABOUT JASPER." She said it loud enough that everyone in the entire house (if they were human) could hear. "Same goes for Rosalie, except she'll be thinking about Emmett." She added.

Alice grabbed my wrist and shoved me into her room were several pink and yellow clothes were laid out.

"We figured you would trip in heels so while you were in the bathroom Rosalie went and got a pair of pink Chuck Taylor's, thought they might look cute and sporty on you." The pixie said, picking up a pink and striped t-shirt and a pink shirt.

"I honestly hate the color pink now." I said with a smile, holding up the t-shirt. "Can I burn these clothes when we're done?"

"No." Alice said, pulling down the shirt so she could see my face. "Now put this on." She handed me another pink and yellow striped shirt with a white collar and a pink skirt that hovered just a bit above my ankles.

"The black one looks cuter…" she muttered.

Rosalie quickly slipped the clothes on me and did some touch ups on my hair and face. "We're not going to buy you any more pink after this…" she studied me, "No more yellow either…."

I stared at myself in the mirror, all the pink practically burned my eyes. I wondered what Edward looked like. He must be green…Oh, I'd probably love the color green after all of this was over. Edward could pull off any color, even if he abused the rights to wear it.

After half an hour or so, we were all shoved outside into a totally real wonderland. I stared in awe at it. Wow. Esme works wonders.

"Oh, Bella, you can go to sleep for awhile since your part isn't for a bit…we called Charlie. You're spending the night." Alice said happily.

Figures.

"…I absolutely refuse to stay up all night playing model with you two."

"Oh we know, we heard about the last time you didn't get any sleep…" Rosalie said, shuddering slightly.

"Places people!" Alice clapped her hands and smiled widely.

"I can't believe you talked us all into this, Alice…" Jasper said, appearing from thin air, pulling at his costume.

"Oh Jazz you look so…CUTE!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, yeah…Can we hurry this up?"

**Wait for it, wait for it. Can you see it now? Jasper in a Mad Hatter outfit and a gothic Alice? You can? See I told you! Oh no wait…You said you CAN'T…oh well. Just nod your head and stare, you'll be fine.**


	4. Mary Poppins

**Authors Note:// Searching for a beta, see my profile page.**

I love Disney Movies XD Especially Mary Poppins. ALL TIME FAV! Oh yeah x3  
**//:End Authors Note**

"Actually…you looked pretty good dressed in green with a pipe." I said, picking up a piece of bread and putting it in my mouth. We'd just finished the whole Gothic Alice in Wonderland thing. Alice and Rosalie had one last round of fun with me, turning me from a crazy cat to a movie star. Really…it was kind of creepy how they had that weird fashion transformation thing going on.

"I practically blended in with the background." Edward said, rolling his eyes. Apparently he didn't think he was very attractive in green.

"See? Do you understand now what I meant when I use to talk about all the green in my sleep?" I asked him, looking up at our server who had just arrived.

She was really annoying, every time she had a chance she focused completely on Edward, it was like she was trying to get his number or something. Very disturbing. It reminded me of our first dinner 'date.'

"She thinks she has a chance with me still…Next time she comes over you should kiss me or something. She's aggravating." He paused and pulled some loose hair behind my ear, "And she makes you jealous."

"I am not jealous." I objected.

"You are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are too…Hey, wait!" I glared at him, "You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't do anything; you're the one who admitted it." Edward smiled smugly. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I'm thinking about how much I hate you." I said, leaning forward too. I was thinking that and a way to get back at him…Maybe Alice would help me fit him in a dress later tonight…

"You don't really do you?" he asked, a pained expression on your face.

"Yes Edward of course I mean it. No I don't. I'm being sarcastic. I'm mad at you really. And I'm trying to picture you in a dress."

"Why are you trying to picture me in a dress?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going to see if Alice will help me dunk you in one for payback."

"Payback? For what? I didn't do anything." He looked quite confused.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, "You didn't do anything?" my eye twitched. No of course he didn't let me get kidnapped by his sisters and let me get thrown in a dress shop and wander around a mall for five hours with this shopaholic sister freaks.

"Handing you over to Alice for five excruciating hours and then some doesn't count. I suffered too." He said, leaning back.

"Sure. You suffered. You weren't shoved into dressing booths all day Edward! You weren't KIDNAPPED AGAINST YOUR WILL." I paused, "'I'm being kidnapped! Help! Edward!' and you go 'Have fun Bella see you in a bit! I love you honey!' and smile real wide. Aren't you like supposed to be protecting me?" I jabbed him in the shoulder.

Edward smiled.

"Oh my god you're visualizing me in the dressing booths aren't you? You perverted vampire."

"Thanks sweetheart. I can just feel the love." Edward smirked.

"You were weren't you?" I asked him, folding my arms.

"You look lovely in blue; did I ever tell you that?"

"You didn't answer the question, Edward." I said, growing impatient. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the waitress coming back, almost as if she could sense we were arguing.

Edward quickly leaned over the table and kissed me fully on the lips as the waitress reached our table.

"Oh!" I gasped and fell back in the seat. I could feel my cheeks burning bright red.

"I'll give you two a moment." The waitress said, mumbling curse words as she walked off.

"That worked well." Edward said, "I should do that more often in public."

"Sure…No objections to that!" I said, just a bit tipsy.

"Do you forgive me now?" He asked, studying my face.

"Huh? About what?" I paused for awhile, thinking, "Oh! No."

Edward groaned, "Bella what do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"Put on a dress and take a picture." I said, smiling widely.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding." He stared at me the horror obvious in his face.

"Nope. Dress. Picture. Forgiveness." That would be a site to see. Maybe I should make him dance and sing….

"I love you?" Edward tried, hopelessly.

"I love you too. But no." I smiled and clasped my hands together.

x-x

"Get the video camera Alice!" I said, handing Edward the lyrics to the song I had picked out, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.  
"And remember, Edward, you have to sing it just like Julie Andrews did in Mary Poppins." I said, fixing Edward's little red polka dotted dress.  
"You have an evil, evil mind." Edward said, glaring at the lyrics.  
"I love you too, Edward."  
"Okay! I'm here! And so is everyone else!" Alice said, pressing play on the camcorder. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I watched amused as Edward twirled and danced around like an idiot singing. 

"_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Even though the sound of it_

_Is something quite atrocious_

_If you say it loud enough_

_You'll always sound precocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Because I was afraid to speak_

_When I was just a lad_

_My father gave me nose a tweak_

_And told me I was bad_

_But then one day I learned a word_

_That saved me aching nose_

_The biggest word I ever heard_

_And this is how it goes:_

_Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Even though the sound of it_

_Is something quite atrocious_

_If you say it loud enough_

_You'll always sound precocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_So when the cat has got your tongue_

_There's no need for dismay_

_Just summon up this word_

_And then you've got a lot to say_

_But better use it carefully_

_Or it may change your life_

_One night I said it to me girl_

_And now me girl's my wife!_

_She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_"


	5. Alter Chapter Four?

**Authors Note://** I wasn't going to. I really wasn't. But it's all Asquared91's fault. They got the idea in my head in the first place. –sigh- Well, this is an alter chapter of chapter 4 in Edward's POV. Oy, it's bad. X.x; I messed up Edward. Don't hurt me -hide-!

Also, Looking for a Beta. **//: End Authors Note**

Five hours. She's been in that mall for five hours. What could she be doing in a mall for five hours?

"Where are they, Jasper? It's been five hours." I paced back and forth, staring out the window. Jasper was spread out on the couch, reading another one of his books.

_You know Alice. She likes to shop. They'll be back soon. Don't be so impatient. Bella's fine._

"Five hours, Jasper. I can't wait, _five hours_. I might die if I wait any longer. No pun intended."

_Look, will you stop bothering me if we just go to the mall and check on them?_

"Yes, yes I will."

"Fine. Let's go then." Jasper stood up and carefully put the book back on the shelf. He was utterly obsessive with his books.

I was already outside at the front wheel of my silver Volvo. "Rosalie's right, you're slow."

Jasper sighed and shut the door to the passenger side. "Shut up and go."

It didn't take long to get there, I am I a fast driver after all. Finding her would be the problem. This was probably the one time I was thankful to be a vampire.

Heightened sense of smell.

_Holy….They're….HOT!_

_One of them has a ring, …..it_

_I hope one of them is single_

_What are they? Super How am I going to get Amy if these guys are here?_

"They don't like us, much." I said, snickering.

"You don't have to be telepathic to know that." _This is worse than school._

"I hate the mall too. But we're hear for the girls." I paused and twitched, Jasper was thinking visually about Alice again.

"For the love of my eyesight, THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE! I don't NEED to see my SISTER half naked!" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the image out of my mind.

"Sorry." Jasper ran his hand through his hair nervously and slipped into one of the beauty salons.

"Jasper!" Alice smiled widely, until she saw me, "Edward."

"Five hours, Alice! Five HOURS! I'm dying to see her! No pun intended." I looked over her shoulder and saw Bella getting her hair fixed up, her arms were folded and she was staring at the mirror in front of her with much dislike.

"Bella!" I pushed my way passed Alice.

"Edward." She said harshly.

_This is her brother? Oo-la-la! I wonder if I can get a piece of THAT…_

I stared at her hairdresser dressed in pink and purple. Did EVERYONE think I was gay? Just because I was 'pretty' didn't mean I was gay.

"Bella, sweetie, are you almost done?"

"I dunno, ask Alice. She's keeping me here captive."

_Aw….he's going out with this twit? She's nothing special. I look better._

"You look beautiful, Bella. I love you." Hah. Take THAT gay guy!

_Ouch. That hurt. He loves her. No chance with him now. I wonder if he's bi…_

Okay. This was getting weird. "I've got to leave, Bella. I love you, don't break anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note;**

**Do you, or don't you want an FAQ for Impending Kismet?**

**If yes, please review saying so or just email me. –pokes profile page-**


End file.
